


Puppy Eyes

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany was hoping for a nice quiet Christmas, but Dan's got a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micaelarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/gifts).



Dany was glad to be home after what felt like the longest day at work. The snow had meant that his train had been cancelled this morning, and when he'd finally got to work, three hours late, there'd been a huge pile of drawings for him check. And everyone had expected him to still have it done by five. He'd managed it. Just.

But it was all over now, and his super-cheery boyfriend Dan was going to make it all better for him. Dany pushed open the front door, and Dan's loud rock music blared out. Although it wasn't Dany's taste just knowing that Dan was home made it tolerable.

It wasn't until he got closer to the living room that there was another sound. Was Dan howling to the music?

Dany wandered in, and he saw what was making the noise. There were puppies, lots of puppies. Dan clicked off his music and the whimpers and tiny barking sounds filled the room. Dany tried to count them but they were all running around so quickly that he lost track after five, their mostly black fur making them hard to see against the dark floor.

"Mate, look what I found today." Dan picked up one of the puppies that was trying to climb on the seat with him and it licked his face, Dan laughing as it got all excited, tail swishing against Dan's knee.

"Tell me, _mate_ , why you thought it was a good idea to bring a whole litter of puppies home?" Dany had his arms folded and his lips were set to pout, he was trying not to look upset, but it had been too long a day for him to pretend. Not that acting was really his thing even when he was awake.

"They were in the alley behind the off-"

"And you thought that's what we need, six puppies!" Dany said, his sarcasm in full force.

"Eight puppies." Dan tactfully ignored Dany's death stare and carried on "…And when I phoned the shelter they said there wasn't space for them until after Christmas. So I thought I would look after them while I'm on holiday. It's only a few weeks." Dan's big grin shone out and Dany could never say no to that smile.

"Fine," Dany said. He trudged off to get a shower and while he was in there, he thought to himself, how much trouble could eight puppies be?

*

Dan had named the puppies; Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen. Which Dan found hysterical but Dany couldn't tell them apart, except Vixen, with her white ears.

Dany had got used to them being constantly underfoot, but it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Also, walking the puppies was definitely working as stress relief, work was crazier than ever but Dany had been coping well with it, thanks to the fresh air and the excitable balls of fluff.

Dany ran up the stairs to get his hat and gloves so that they could take the puppies out for a walk, when he saw a puppy sitting on their bed, chewing away at the book that Dany had been reading last night.

"Dan! It chewed my book." Dany sighed, the book was soggy and half of it was missing. Two big brown eyes stared at him and he gave the book back to the puppy, at least this way it hopefully wouldn't eat another one of his books.

Dan came flying into the bedroom and scooped up the puppy. "Sorry mate." Dan petted the tiny puppy and there was a draft from the tail wagging. "And his name is Blitzen." The puppy looked like he was mocking Dany, smug in Dan's arms.

"Come on little one, walk time," Dany said, stroking Blitzen's head as he went to round up the others.

They were strolling through the park when Dan used his soft voice, "Mate, I've been thinking."

Dany raised an eyebrow, Dan thinking was never a good sign.

"Maybe we could keep them?" Dan had stopped walking so that he could give Dany the puppy eyes, while the eight puppies joined in.

"Dan, how are we going to look after eight puppies when we're both working?"

"I could work from home." Dan placed a soft kiss on his cheek while the puppies play fought, waiting for them to carry on walking.

"No. The shelter will find them good homes." Dany folded his arms and walked away, leaving nine pairs of sad looking puppy eyes.

*

Dan had barely spoke to Dany for the whole weekend, and on Sunday morning, when Dany thought he was going to apologise, Dan said, "Brandon's had a bad break up and I'm going to check that he's okay."

Dany wanted to say something but nothing came and when he heard the front door shut, tears started to fall down his face. A small whimper escaped his lips as he sat in bed, wondering how he could have let things get to this point. Vixen ran into the room and leapt onto the bed, Dany was about to tell her to get down but she licked at his tears, pawing at his shoulder as though she was trying to comfort him.

"Thank you, little one," Dany mumbled as he hugged the puppy, she was so affectionate and her little barks summoned the rest of the puppies, until Dany was buried under a mass of wriggling tails, all keeping him company while he was sad.

*

Dan returned in the early hours of the morning; tiptoeing into the bedroom so as not to wake Dany, with only the dim light from the hall illuminating the bed.

When he saw Dany curled up in bed surrounded by the puppies he had to stifle a squeal, he slipped into bed with them, trying not to disturb any of his sleeping beauties. Dany rolled over to cuddle into Dan and mumbled, "I love them. I love you."

"So the puppies can stay?" Dan let out a little cheer and Dany stroked the side of his face.

"Just as long as you stay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
